Harry, Daphne and Kara
by pc2tals
Summary: Harry Potter has grown up in the Muggle World for 20 years and has seen the films and read the books. He also enjoys the Supergirl TV Series. What happens when he enters the Wizarding World and meets Kara? Bob Blunt is an original character.
1. Chapter 1

'It can't be?!'

I was walking through the Hogwarts Express looking for a compartment to sit in. I had just walked past one when I saw someone that looked exactly like Kara Zor-El! I took a double-take. 'She's an alien from Krypton,' I thought, 'how can she be here?' My curiosity immediately got the better of me and I went inside.

'Hello,' I said, nervously, 'I'm Bob.' 'Hello,' she said, 'I'm Kara Danvers.'

I knew from the epic "Supergirl" TV show that, that name was Kara's secret identity. I was not known for my tact, especially in front of a gorgeous girl. 'Excuse me,' I inquired, 'but you look exactly like Kara Zor-El'

'I was hoping you would not notice,' she said, sounding annoyed, 'but yes, I am Kara Zor-El.'

'I'm sorry,' I said, meaning it. I mean, here I was in front of a gorgeous, sexy alien and I had to go and put my size nines in it. Well, at least I had a counter.

'Apparently, according to the letter I received, I'm also called Harry Potter.'

'You're Harry Potter,' she said, surprised, 'I've read all about you. When I got my letter, I went to the book shop in Dagon Alley and bought books on you. You defeated Lord Voldemort, when you were a baby. The books contradicted themselves at that point. I guess nobody knows how it was done.'

'Look,' I said, 'why don't we start again. The name's Blunt, Bob Blunt.'

'Kara Danvers, nice to meet you.'

'So,' I said, 'why are you here?'

'My planet was destroyed so my parents sent me here to…:'

'No, I mean here, as in, on the Hogwarts Express.'

'Of course,' she giggled, 'I suppose you know that bit, as you know my secret identity. My folks here on Earth told me not to tell anyone. On that note, how did you know straight away, Mr. Blunt?'

'There is this TV show in the Muggle, I suppose, world where you are in it. It is based on a comic by DC which is based on another comic called Superman. I suppose he is your cousin in real life?'

She nodded.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and another girl entered. She had strawberry blonde hair, was about 5"4' and had blue eyes.

'Hello,' she said, 'but can I sit with you. I don't want to be on my own.'

I looked at Supergirl who shrugged. 'Of course,' I said, 'I'm Bob Blunt and this is Kara.'

'Daphne Greengrass,' the girl said and sat down.

'I am a pureblood, and I have never heard of the Blunt family,' she said, tactfully, 'are you a muggleborns?'

'No,' I said. She looked confused, 'but you may know me as Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter,' she said, surprised, 'but we thought you had gone missing. I mean, you should have been at Hogwarts a decade ago.'

'I know,' I said. Kara looked as if I was mad. 'I'm 21'

'Oh,' Daphne said. 'How do you know that? I mean, the magical world is secret.'

'In the muggle world,' I explained, 'there is a series of 7, well now 8, books and 8 films on Harry Potter written by a lady called J.K. Rowling. She 'invented' these stories about Harry's life at Hogwarts. I guess I'll find out whether any of the books are true.'

The compartment door opened again and a red-haired boy entered. 'Do you mind,' he said, 'everywhere else is full.'

'Well, well well,' I whispered into Kara's ear, 'this must be Ron Weasley, saying the exact same line as in the books and films. I don't want to be friends with him'

'You must be Weasley,' I said, out loud to him. I had already seen him on the platform when I was trying to enter the train. 'I'm sorry, but it looks like my friend, Daphne, is giving you the evils.' And it was true. Daphne was eyeing Ron with distain. I knew the exact way to get rid of him.

'So, Daphne,' I said, eyeing Ron, 'I wonder whether I'll be in Slytherin or not.' Ron backed away, as if I was Voldemort, reincarnated. 'Quite probably,' she said, sadly, 'I know I'll be there.' 'Daphne, the House system is irrelevant, I'll still be your friend.'

'As will I,' Kara added, knowing what my objective was.

'But, Harry,' Ron said, 'you cannot be friend with a slimy snake.'

'So Ron,' I said, fully aware of his slip, 'you are only in here to be friends with Harry Potter. I, on the other hand, want to be friends with people who like me, not hangers on like an idiot. I do not like my fame, as I won it because of my parents dying. If I could, I would be with them, instead of here, listening to you prattle on. Now no, you may not join us, as you were offensive to my friend and you only want to know me as I am famous. Now, please leave.'

Ron scuttled off, looking dejected. He had probably hoped that Harry Potter would be on his own and hoping for anybody to say hello to him.

'What House are you planning to be in? Daphne asked, interested. 'Not Slytherin or Gryffindor,' I said, 'in fact, I am planning on threatening the Sorting Hat so I am not placed there. Personally, I would like to be placed in Ravenclaw, where the friendly Charms Professor, Flitwick is the Head of House.'

'You know how they put you in Houses,' both girls said, shocked. 'My parents told me it was a secret,' Daphne added. 'I didn't know that,' I said. 'Let's make a pact, to filter out the unnecessary characteristics to try and be placed together, but if not, at least someone go with Daphne into Slytherin, so she is not alone. If this is not possible, can we try and stay friends no matter what House we are placed in.'

'Deal,' Kara and Daphne said, almost together and without a seconds thought. 'Thank you,' Daphne added, 'I was terrified of being alone in the Snake's den.'

We carried on taking until we got to Hogsmeade station about out hopes for Hogwarts. Kara, of course was looking forward to the flying. Daphne wasn't looking forward to anything apart from having friends, no matter what House she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

We got off the train to the call of, 'F'rst years ov'r 'ere, please,' coming from a big man, I knew as Hagrid. I walked over with my two new friends. ''Ello 'Arry,' he said. 'Hi Hagrid,' I said as we walked up to the boats to take us to Hogwarts. I managed to get a boat with Kara and Daphne. As we rounded the bend everyone looked up and went 'Wow!' I had already seen the school lots of times, from the films so I was not so owed. Stuart Craig was incredibly accurate with his design.

We then walked up the steps to the front door to the Great Hall. Kara was looking around shocked, as were all the other pupils. We converged standing in front of a woman, who looked in her late 60's. I knew her to be Professor McGonagall. She was the deputy-head, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. She did her usual speech, which was in the films.

'Well, I see it is true what they said on the train,' an obnoxious boy said, converging on me, 'Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is…,' 'I know who you are Draco Malfoy,' I said, 'you should know that my family is better than yours, well, at least mine don't bang Voldemort!'

Draco was mad and was about to release his wand when McGonagall returned. 'Now, if you'd like to follow me,' she said.

We walked down the Great Hall towards the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on his throne, looking at me. I instinctively looked away.

On the 'stage' there was a chair with a hat on. As we were walking down a girl, I knew as Hermione Granger, said, 'It's just bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in Hogwarts – A History.' 'I could have said that, but I don't want to sound like an insufferable know-it-all!' I thought.

At the top, we were asked to conjugate and wait for our names to be called out. The first name was Susan Bones. She went to Hufflepuff. Next was Draco Malfoy. Surprise, surprise, he went to Slytherin. Next was Ron Weasley, who was placed after 30 seconds into Gryffindor. 'Harry Potter,' McGonagall read out next. The entire hall started whispering amongst themselves. I walked up to the top and said in a loud voice, 'I would like to go by the name Bob Blunt.' Dumbledore looked mad and a bit shocked by this re-naming. With that, I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

'Well,' the Hat said, 'you're Harry Potter. You will do well in any House' 'Now, listen here, Hat,' I thought, determinedly, 'I do NOT want to be placed in Gryffindor of Slytherin.' 'Why even not,' the Hat said, 'I have been instructed to put you in Gryffindor.' 'I do not agree with the rivalry system between them. I want to be placed in a neutral house. I also demand that my friends, Kara Danvers and Daphne Greengrass be placed in the same house.' 'Why,' asked the Hat. 'I am the chosen one and I want to make sure my friends are protected. Furthermore, nasty things can happen to you if I am upset, like the world could end.' 'Alright fine,' said the Hat, annoyed, 'so, which House do you want to be in?' 'Ravenclaw,' I said to the Hat. 'Alright, fine, RAVENCLAW!' the Hat shouted.

The hall went silent. Everyone present had expected Harry Potter to become the Gryffindor Golden Boy. I had prepared for a moment of dumbfoundedness, by placing a pin in my pocket. 'It is 10 o'clock,' I shouted out, in my best interpretation of Victor Rodenmaar. Some of the conjugated students giggled, expecting what I was going to say next. 'You have 5 minutes precisely and then I would like to be able to hear a pin, drop.' And with that I dropped the aforementioned pin and it tinkled on the floor. With that, I picked it up and went round to the Ravenclaw table.

The entire school just sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence. Then Dumbledore said, 'right, on with the sorting.' The sorting continued as it did in the films. Hermione went to Gryffindor, and Crabbe to Slytherin. Next was Kara's turn. The hat looked at me and I stared back. As I did, I used my finger and sliced my neck. The hat then shouted ''Ravenclaw.' Kara got off the stool and ran towards me.

'Daphne Greengrass,' McGonagall said. I again looked at the hat and did the same movement that I did with Kara. The hat got put on her head. 'Well,' the Hat said in her ear, 'You should be placed in Slytherin.' Daphne whimpered at that. I on the other hand, knew what the Hat said, and looked murderous. 'However,' continued the Hat, 'I am under strict instructions to place you in RAVENCLAW' Daphne smiled with relief. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. 'Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!' she said, not believing she was not going to the snake's pit. 'Well,' I said, 'I couldn't have one of my best friends going to the dungeons and being miserable, now could I.'

With that the sorting was finished. The Headmaster got up and officially began the feast. When the feast was over, Dumbledore got up and made some announcements. 'Now there are some, I believe 123, forbidden items. For the full list, please read the sign on Mr. Filch's Office door. Please note, the Forbidden Forrest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now on that bright note, off to bed. Pip pip.'


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the Ravensclaw Common Room with my new Housemates. Daphne was on my left and Kara on my right. Daphne was still in a state of shock and happiness as she was walking to the Ravens' Nook and not the Snakes Pit. 'I can't believe you threatened the Sorting Hat,' she had said. 'I'm the Boy-Who-Lived,' I had replied, 'In the books timeline, the hat would have been burnt by Tom. I reminded the Hat that to annoy me is to court the end of the Wizarding World as we know it.'

The entrance was guarded by a statue of a man. He gave a riddle instead of a password. According to the Prefect, the riddle changed on each occurrence. The prefect answered the riddle correctly and we entered.

The Common Room had blue and gold tinges around it. In one corner was a library and study caracals. On the wall of the entrance was a fire with several sofas around it. Apart from the library, the Common Room was ever so like the Gryffindor one seen in the films.

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick entered. The elder years looked up in shock. It was inevitable by their reactions that he didn't come in at this time. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'there must be only one reason why he is coming in now.'

'Mr Potter,' he said, looking at me, 'may I have a few moments of your time, please?'

'Yes, of cause,' I said, cheerfully. 'Now, Mr. Potter,' the charms teacher said, 'I am quite curious as to why you find yourself in my House. I, as everybody else, was expecting you to be in Gryffindor.'

'Well, Professor,' I said, 'I do not agree with the House Rivalry system and I did not want to get involved with either side of that particular conflict. Also, I was at muggle school for 18 years and in my primary school, I was in the green house and my best friend was in the blue house. Now I also went to two secondary schools. The first was from when I was aged 11 to 13 and the second from age 13-16. Now in my second there were four houses and I was not put in a house until I was half done there. In fact, I was only placed in the house I was because the teacher was a member and she wanted an extra one. Now I believe the entire system is redundant!'

'Well, I can see how that experience can make you feel like that. Nevertheless, the headmaster would like you re-sorted into Gryffindor.'

'Also, Professor, I am the Chosen One, and so I should be kept happy, if you want your world to stay as it is. I have been without magic for 21 years and so I could very, very easily go back to that world.'

'Quite right, Mr. Potter, go on, go back to your friends,' Flitwick said, jovially. 'Thank you, Sir,' I said and with that I turned around and went over to where Kara and Daphne were sitting.

The next morning, I went down to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravensclaw table with Kara and Daphne. However, when I escorted them there, I went to the Gryffindor Table to introduce myself to some potential allies. Ron Weasley perked up immediately when I was heading his way, but I completely ignored him. I walked up to a boy, who looked terrified and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hello,' I said, 'I'm Bob Blunt, what's your name?' 'Neville Longbottom,' he said. 'Well, I hope we can become friends.' 'Why would you want to be friends with me?' he asked, sounding dejected. 'I believe you have the potential to be a great wizard.' 'Really.' 'Yes, listen why don't we meet up and get to know each other better.' 'Ok,' he said. 'Cool, say Saturday?' 'Yes, ok. See you then, Bob.'

As I left Neville, I decided to meet the twins, Fred and George Weasley. 'Hi,' I said, 'You must be Gred and Feorge. Harry Potter.' 'We know – who you are,' they said in their twin speak. 'I only wanted to say hello to Prongs,' I said, using my father's Marauder name. 'You know…' the twins started. 'Shh,' I said, 'if you want to know more, meet me in the room where we are taken before the sorting directly after dinner, tonight.' 'We-will they said.


End file.
